


The Restoration of the Mystery Woman

by Soeverlasting



Category: Lupin III
Genre: Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, Minor Character(s), No editing we die like redshirts, Original Character(s), Post-Canon, Search the House of the Mystery Women
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:01:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26300839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soeverlasting/pseuds/Soeverlasting
Summary: A Fix-it fic based on the anime episode: Search the House of the Mystery Women.





	The Restoration of the Mystery Woman

I heard stories of a hidden palace deep in the mountains and within that palace is a great big treasure. Like most people, I sought the treasure to turn my life around. 

After gaining some information from the locals I ventured deep into the mountains. I wandered deeper and deeper into the wilderness, Maps were useless and I had to rely on my basic instincts. 

After what felt like several hours, I came upon the ruins of a walled palace. There was a stench in the air from a funeral pyre that went out not too long ago from the smell of it. 

Something caught my eye: a shell casing from some sort of gun. I'm not familiar enough with firearms to tell the exact type. Odd, the palace looks ancient but this is here? Perhaps whoever raided this place before me used firearms? 

This seems like the place to hide a treasure though, judging by the ruins, the treasure must have been long gone along with whoever lives here. However, I made it all the way up here and it was getting dark so I decided to stay the night. 

I set up camp on what used to be a poolside area. There were mats, buried in dust, that I used to sleep on. I’ll explore the rest of the ruins in the morning. 

I was about to fall asleep when I heard a floorboard creak. Someone’s still here. Maybe it was a ghost? 

Then I heard the clink of someone dropping a metal cylinder and it gleamed in the moonlight as it rolled towards me. Then it exploded and covered me in something. 

The smoke cleared and nothing happened. When my vision cleared, an old woman with frayed green hair looked at me with amazement. 

“How did you not age?” She held a gun, but her hands were trembling.

“Oh, that was an aging gas?” So that’s why men have been aging. Fascinating. The modern munitions most have belonged to this woman. “Yeah, things like that don’t work on me anymore.” 

Pop. Her gun went off and lodged a bullet in my abdomen. That’s going to be hard to pull out. “Bulletproof as well I’m afraid,” I said walking over to her, the old woman trembled and stumbled back. 

“Who are you?” 

“Me? Oh I’m just an investigator for my organization. We’ve heard reports of men disappearing for days and returning as old men. I was sent here to figure out why. By the looks of it, these canisters you have is the source. Old age in a can.” 

I looked around the huge palace and remembered the pile of burnt bodies outside. “Are you the only one here?”

She nodded. I asked her what happened and she explained to me. Her name was Kioto and she used to lead a sort of Amazon brigade that would lure men and give them boxes that, when opened, would age them. Like that old Urashima Taro fairy tale. 

Things were great for a while, until a thief named Lupin came and blew up their entire supply, aging everyone and the castle itself. Most of her sisters died upon the transformation and the survivors left after burning the bodies. It was just her now. 

“If I ever find Lupin, I’ll kill him.” The old woman hacked up a cough, finishing her story.

Personally, I find her methods stupid. Why aging gas? Why not just murder the men? I surmised she led a tribe of misandrists. Anyway, her aging gas can be useful but there was something else that interested me.

“You mentioned a drug that makes people stay in the palace. Would you still have some of it?”

“Why would you want that?”

“Well, my organization is also in the drug trade, and lady that sounds like one hell of a drug.”  
“Why would I help you?”

I pulled out a spray bottle and pointed it to an old, withered plant. The plant instantly became a young sapling in an instant. 

Kioto’s eyes widened. 

“Yep, reverse aging gas. We’ve been looking for its sister formula for a while now and you just happen to have it. You can tell me how you came upon such a chemical miracle later. Now show me this flower of yours and I can restore you to your young self. Deal?”

“Deal,” she said and we shook hands. 

Kioto took me deeper into the castle and showed me the garden full of flowers. 

“Ok looks good,” I said. I pulled out my canister and pointed it at her. I let out a huge stream of smoke and when it cleared, I saw a beautiful young woman with green hair. 

She undid her top and inspected her breasts, which were big and perky. “You like?” 

“I’m young again!” 

“Okay now here is my proposal. I need an assistant to help me with these drugs and you want Lupin. My organization happens to have an interest in Mr.Lupin’s demise so how about it?”

Kioto nodded in agreement and that was the story of how I got my lovely assistant Kioto. 

**Author's Note:**

> This episode is the only episode I remember from the old Lupin anime. I won't say it's my favorite. I felt bad for some reason for the main villain, even though she was evil. Nowadays that would make me a simp. Oh well, I just needed to get this off my chest.


End file.
